power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. 9 Synopsis "A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers Data Squad Rangers.png|Data Squad Rangers DNA Delta Squad Rangers.png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) Data Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Robin) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin) Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles) Data Squad Rangers (with Periwinkle).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Periwinkle) Data Squad Rangers (with Tyler).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Tyler) Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Adopted Characters *Sylveon Trusted Heroes *The Other Power Rangers *The Legendary Past Power Rangers *Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Vector the Crocodile and Rouge the Bat. *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *The Freedom Fighters (Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE and Rotor) *Pooh And His Friends Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and their Pokemon *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *The Spies (Sam/Ty's Girlfriend Clover And Alex) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Booker, Robotboy and Robotgirl *Sonic the Werehog (Unleashed), Light Gaia/Chip, and Professor Pickle *Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble and Fairy Mary *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Cashmere Biskit and Velvet Biskit *Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sisi, Naxxya and William *Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Master Fung and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tenticales and Mr Krabs *Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille. *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Chester, AJ, Cosmo and Wanda *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Dexter and Dee Dee *Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Charlie the Mouse and Shirley the Medium *Princess Elise *Chris Thorndyke *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Leo, Annie, Quincy and June *Jane, Alice, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan, Tiger Lily, Lost Boys, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Pirates, Mermaids, Indians, Tick-Tock, Axel and Naminé *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager and Color Titans Siblings *Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evile, Leroy, Reuben & the Experiments *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) and Numbuh 355 (Samantha "Sam" Wilson) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie), Numbuh 86 (Francine "Fanny" Fulbright), Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky), Numbuh 83 (Sonia), Numbuh 84 (Lee) and other Kids Next Door Operatives *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sam and Max *Brian *Widgit *The Care Bears Allies *Motherboard, Dr Marbles, Fluff, Creech, TW, Zachary, Scanner & Wanda *The Wind Sisters *Jankenman, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha & Ururun *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally, Mattie & Fuku *Sirius, Malta, Bibble & Piale *Jenny, Eros & Psyche *Buzzie the bug fairy *Wizzie the bug fairy *Sensei Wu *Jerry Lewis *Chip & Dale *Marty McFly *Caleb & Blunk *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix *Ariel the Pixie *Pretty Cures *Grandfather Maple Tree *Nolan the Flower Turtle *Rainbow Creatures of the Garden *Rainbow Fairy elves *Flower Fairy elves *Season Fairy elves *Music Fairy elves *Earth Fairy elves *Sky Fairy elves *Royale Fairy elves *King Diamond and Queen Adora *Rainbow Citizens Lila, Rina, Anna, Tom & Chef Rogers *Alice's Mother Joan *Hippo & Pipi *Kami, Celcia Form, Toki Haiyar, Sky Spirits, & Flower Spirits *Momo the dolphin & Purachan *Danny "Daniel" Williams *The little dinosaurs *Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary *King Diamond and Queen Adora *Rainbow Citizens Lila, Rina, Anna, Tom & Chef Rogers *Alice's Mother *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Tamiya, Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, Taelia, Elsa, Hervé & Nicolas *Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall, Dahlia, Isinia Cruger, Dulcea, Tensou, Gosei, Mentor Ji, Doctor K, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Andrew Hartford, Anubis Cruger, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Captain William Mitchell, Keeper, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Fire Heart, Jenji, Mystic Wizards, Mystic Titans, Birdie Fowler, Piggy, Sergeant Silverback, Spencer, Fran, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Hayley, Cyber Cam, Animus, Silver Guardians, Mr. Collins, Captain Logan, Clark Fairweather, Angela Fairweather, Waspicable, Auric the Conqueror, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6 & Alpha 7 *The Fairy Queen, Aqua Regina & Florida *The Flower Sprites, The Flower Guardians, The Flower warriors & Mother Nature *The Character Spirits *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko *Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken *Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremie, Ewan, Kotone *Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Ken, Haruki, Noboru, Old Clock Shop Man *Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Meicoomon *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Wormmon *Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Luminamon *Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, Clockmon *Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Leltoy, Ren Krawler, Chan Lee & Bakugan *Heidi, Ocho Drummond, Strum Basso, Peg D'Urso & Pick Shellville *Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, The Princes & the koopa family *Professor Inukai, Control, Synchro, Ante, Eco, Rescue, Peace, Follow & I.R. *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed & Yuko Ichihara *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Love, Surprise, Pride, Laughter, Shame, Worry, Fustration, Trust, Shy, Tender, Clever, Interest, Excitment, Anticipation, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, workers & Police officers *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa & Po *Lil Tulip, Buttercup, Poppy, Crocus, Pop-Corn, Blossom, Poison Ivy, Hyacintha, Sweet Beth, Violet, Busy Lizzie, Petal Pink, Rosie, Bunny Bunch, Twinkle, Baby Sunshine, Lilybelle, Bouncing Bet, Pony Pixies, Bonnie Blue Eyes, Bo Peep Sheep, Chrysanthe-mum, Whippoorwill, Sweet Bea, Honey Bunch & Sunny Bunch *Queen Ercell, Prince Arc, Gunbard, Cube, Gaga, Chawoo, Belbel, Balizan, Lili, Mari, Drago, Demon King, King of Heaven, Fairy King, Ghost King, Equestria King & Moon King The Human Sailor Scouts The Trix Flower Rangers Millennium Rangers Power Rangers Robo Force Power Rangers Star Force Power Rangers Blue Sky Power Rangers Ninja Five Anime Heroes Floral Magician Girls PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z Feudal Warriors Iridescent Heart Team Tokyo Rangers Milky Holmes Janken Force Floral Princess Force Eternal Girls The Triangle Star Princesses Miracle Rangers Regular Rangers Humongous Rangers D.I.C.E. Team Super Team Doll The Other Spiez The Spiez Team Earth Defenders The Witch Exam The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:mediumblue;"|Miracle Ocean |Houji Shinohara |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;"|Sunny Pack |Takuto Sagara |- | style="background-color:purple;color:violet;"|Lavender Moon |Mitsuki Aino |} Miraculous Team The Jewel Riders Magical Girls Club The Correctors Toad Brigide Rainbow Sprixie Princesses The Future Witchlings Flower Magicians The Romance Girls Majokko Club Glitter Force Team The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses Petitè Princesses The Sky Princesses The Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls The Witchlings Rainbow Kids The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Other Heroes The Huntik Team The Gamer Heroes Vbird Cures Super Pig Steam Flyers RWBY Team Grossologist Team Humongous Backyard Rangers C-ute France Guardians of Kandrakar Puella Magi Team LoliRock Team Mighty Accelguard Super Sooga Heroes Power Ponies (Past selves) The Wonderful 101 The Brave Heroes Chipmunk Heroes Cross Fusion Team Honey Team The Monkey Team Mew Mew Power Advanced Rangers Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} The Winx Team Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Kids Next Door Operatives Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Barbie Spy Squad Shoku Warriors Digi-Destined Teen Titans Keyblade Welders Life Fibers Synchronization The Elite Four Pirate Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Team Lightyear Maximals PAW Patrol Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Space Warriors Rangers Unofficial Mega Civilians *Totoro *Christie *Roger Baxter *Princess Yuna *Science Twilight *The Gods and Lady Venus *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice & Lydia *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Tap, Bongo, Kaito, Madoka, Tanaka, Fuzuki, Masami Ooshige, Keiichi Wakaouji, Mystery Man, Hiroya, Miki, Pog, Mog, Takuro, Remi, Grandma Rose, Jito, Maggie, Grandpa Bart, Rihito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Tarō Mitsuki, Madame Taki, Nikora, & Eichi *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga *Dr. Eggman (Himself/Unleashed) *Orbot/SA-55 *Cubot *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Father *The Delightful Children from down the Lane *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *The Elementals *Mephiles the Dark *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *Nightmare Moon *Tirek *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk *Chrysalis *Dark Princess Matter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch & Meowth) *Eugial, Mimet, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Pitiol *Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi & Sailor Phi *Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko & Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon *Astronema Season 2: The Soleanna Saga * Iblis Season 3: The Kalos Saga * Kalos Season 4: The Utrom Shredder Saga * Utrom Shredder Season 5: The Dark Signers Saga * The Dark Signers Season 6: The Supreme Kai Saga * Supereme Kai Season 7: The Xehanort Saga * Xehanort Eggman robot creations *Egg Pawns *Egg-Shackle *Egg-Walker *Egg-Demon *Egg-Titan *Egg-Umbra *Egg-Reaper *Egg-Turtle *Egg-Saucer *Egg-Dragon *Egg-Cinderblock *Egg-Socerer *Egg-Tiki *Egg-Golem *Egg-Fairy *Egg-Hunter *Egg-Scorcher *Metal Sonic *The Body Swap Brothers (Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer) Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digital Wrest Morpher *Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Omega Blaster/Omega Blade◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Omega Red Samurai Sword◆ *Omega Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robin Diaz *Omega Sais◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Delta Blue Samurai Spear◆ *Delta Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yoshi *Slasher Axe◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Slasher Green Samurai Dagger◆ *Slasher Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Flaming Yellow Samurai Staff◆ *Flaming Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Amy Rose *Power Hammer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Power Pink Samurai Bow◆ *Power Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Starlight Glimmer *Heliotrope Bow◆ *Heliotrope Whip◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Knuckles the Echidna *Quantum Gauntlets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Periwinkle *Frost Blades◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Xion *Kingdom Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Emerl *Shadow Claws◆ *The Divewing Keyblade◆ *Shadow Vinewhip◆ *Darkness Kamehameha◆ *Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer◆ *Black Mind Control◆ *Shadow Body Change◆ *Dark Shape Shift◆ *Shadow Telepathy◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sue Morris *Shadow Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *??? *??? *??? Penny *Data Goggles◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Tyler Brewer * Onyx Saber ◆ * Digital Beast Blaster◆ Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rigby *Generator Scooper◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Karone Hammond *Crimson Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Lucina *Diamond Falchion◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Serena *Palkia Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Marina *Mermaid Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Kelly *Galaxy Fan◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trixie *Sparkle Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Manic the Hedgehog *Lucky Yo-Yo◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonia the Hedgehog *Spiral Flower Rod◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Slider *Super Fire Ball◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Coloratura *Sun Spear◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gmerl *Cyclone Duel-Blade◆ *Cyclone Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Spike *Courage Blasters MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Apple Bloom *Cream Terra Shield◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sweetie Belle *Pale Steel Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Scootaloo *Citrus Battle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Babs Seed *Tan Hydro Arrow◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Diamond Tiara *Candy Tri-Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver Spoon *Ultramarine Power Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Blaze the Cat *Sol Laevatein◆ *Power of Flames◆ *Sol Fire Blast◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver the Hedgehog *Psychokinesis◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Cosmo the Seedrian *Floral Love Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Philmac *Azure Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Riku *Way to the Dawn◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Kairi *Destiny's Embrace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Ruby *Ruby Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Sapphire *Sapphire Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zords *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord◆ *Quantum Delta Q-Rex◆ *Onyx Jet Zord Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Onyx Dragon Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Cyan Unicorn Mechazord◆ *Lime Speed Zord◆ *Magenta Motocross Zord◆ *Vermilion Racer Zord◆ *Sun Griffin Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Cream Earth Pony Zord◆ *Pale Unicorn Zord◆ *Citrus Pegasus Zord◆ *Tan Earth Pony Zord◆ *Candy Earth Pony Zord◆ *Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord◆ *Sol Fire Zord◆ *Psychic Tech Zord◆ *Seed Flower Zord◆ *Azure Operator Zord◆ *Topaz Hawk Zord◆ *Heart Eagle Zord◆ *Sky Lion Mechazord◆ *Sea Lion Mechazord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆ *Cyber Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Aqua Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Cyan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Onyx Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Ultimate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Assault Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Angel Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Onyx Data Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Gladiator Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Sol Archangel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Squad Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Formation *Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Squadron Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Ninjetti Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Aquitar Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Zeo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲★◆ *Legendary Turbo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●➲ *Legendary In Space Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●◆◆➲◆ *Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Time Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆ *Legendary Wild Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Legendary Ninja Storm Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Dino Thunder Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆➲◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆ *Legendary S.P.D. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Mystic Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖ *Legendary Jungle Fury Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary R.P.M. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◇ *Legendary Samurai Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖❖ *Legendary Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆◆❖ *Legendary Dino Charge Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Ninja Steel Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Energy Chasers Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Unofficial Mega Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary T.Q.G. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Wild Prime Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆❖❖◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆◆ *Legendary Space Warrior Megazord◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Nine Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Harmony Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Fusions * Cyber Harmony Megazord Tri-Onyx Platinum Crimson Knight Shadow Spring Time Delta And Space Warior Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Plot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #Episode 1: The Call to Action Part 1 #Episode 2: The Call to Action Part 2 #Episode 3: Robbie's Sick Day #Episode 4: Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #Episode 5: The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow #Episode 6: The Alliance of Gold & Silver #Episode 7: Initiating Space Patrol Delta #Episode 8: Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock #Episode 9: N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance #Episode 10: Harmony in Dragon Land #Episode 11: Penny's First Ranger Promise #Episode 12: A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown #Episode 13: Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 #Episode 14: Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 #Episode 15: Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R #Episode 16: The Glitter Force Fantasy #Episode 17: It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #Episode 18: The Rise of the Sol Ranger #Episode 19: New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 #Episode 20: Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 #Episode 21: Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 #Episode 22: A Morphinominal Sensation #Episode 23: The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger #Episode 24: The Bond Between Sisters #Episode 25: The Quantum Power from Within #Episode 26: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 #Episode 27: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 #Episode 28: Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon #Episode 29: Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite #Episode 30: Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons #Episode 31: The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture #Episode 32: Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! #Episode 33: The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger #Episode 34: The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers #Episode 35: All Wrapped in Mystery #Episode 36: Serena, The Pearl Ranger #Episode 37: Data & Dino Rangers Do Mix #Episode 38: New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #Episode 39: Rangers and Titans, GO! #Episode 40: The Wreck-It Rangers Mission #Episode 41: The Mystery of Littlest Pet Kidnappers #Episode 42: The Mystic Battle Power #Episode 43: The Samurai Quest #Episode 44: Data Squad Meets Super Megaforce #Episode 45: The Quest of the Lyoko #Episode 46: Forever Rangers, Retro & Data Squad #Episode 47: The Great Wild Force Story #Episode 48: The Mermaid Princess Rescue #Episode 49: The Greatest Ninja Quest #Episode 50: Team Disney Rangers Forever #Episode 51: Mew Mew Ranger Power #Episode 52: Data into Overdrive #Episode 53: Data Squad's Star Command Alliance #Episode 54: The Magical Battle of Heroes #Episode 55: Rely on the True Blue #Episode 56: The Call of the Winx #Episode 57: The Magical Flower fairy land Adventure #Episode 58: Power of Pink to the Rescue #Episode 59: The Unofficial Rangers best Comedy #Episode 60: The Exciting With the Secret Flowers #Episode 61: The Rise of the Red Rangers #Episode 62: The Team up of the Guardians #Episode 63: Back To The Past Part 1 #Episode 64: Back To The Past Part 2 #Episode 65: The Spiez Mission #Episode 66: The Call of the Sailor Scouts #Episode 67: The Colorful Magical Others Power #Episode 68: Peaceful of Green on the Move #Episode 69: The Magical Girls Club Power #Episode 70: The Call of the Monkey Team #Episode 71: Prominence of Yellow Rangers #Episode 72: Finding of the Five Pillars #Episode 73: A Ranger's Triumph #Episode 74: Legendary Final Battle Part 1 #Episode 75: Legendary Final Battle Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *The Return of Hacker Season 2: The Soleanna Saga #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 1 #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 2 #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 3 #The Rise of Iblis #Mephiles Attacks #Silver the Hedgehog Returns #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere * Season 3: The Kalos Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Aku Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Utrom Shredder/Cyber Shredder Saga #Rise of The Utrom Shredder #Ultrom Shredder Strikes Back #The Battle! (Rangers Vs Shredder) #The Fight Begins! #Light Vs Darkness #Rangers Vs Monster #The Rangers And The Turtles VS Shredder #Shredder Attacks Cyberspace #Shredder Reprograms Metal #Utrom Shredder Attacks #Utrom Shredder Strikes #Utrom Shredder Vs Sonic #Utrom Shredder Vs Rigby Yoshi And Blaze #Utrom Shredder Hacks Cyberspace #Utrom Shredder Attacks The Base #Utrom Shredder Time Travels Back In Time #Utrom Shredder Becomes Cyber Shredder #Cyber Shredder In Cyber Space #Hacking The Cyber Shredder #Defeat The Cyber Shredder #Get The Data Bits Of Master Splinter #Defeat Viral Destroy Cyber Shredder #Defeat Cyber Shredder #Web Wranglers (With Hel From The Teenage Mutant NInja Turtles) #Virus Attack #Super Quest #Dungeons And Dragons Virtual Version #Cyber Shredder Gets Virtualized With His Own Virtualizer #Defeat Cyber Shredder And Save Cyberspace #Protect Cyberspace From Cybershredder #Cybershredder And Black Bot The Pirate # #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Dark Signers Saga #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 1 #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere * Season 7: The Supreme Kai Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8: Premiere * Season 8: The Xehanort Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials #Gmerl and the Trouble with Zombies (Halloween Special) #??? #Power Rangers Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Legend of the Valentines Grouch (Valentines Special) #??? Movies #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad: Bonds Beyond Time #Power Rangers Data Squad: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' *All student's in Canterlot High School will be like Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV Series